clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Loading Screen Hints
There are many different hints that show up on the loading screen when you launch the game or search for an opponent before a battle. Most hints will give you good tips about the game. However, a few are purely just for entertainment purposes. *Destroy more Crown Towers than your opponent to win! *Destroy the enemy King's tower to get an instant victory! *Elixir generates automatically during battle. Playing a card costs Elixir. *Save your Elixir to play multiple cards at once. *Play multiple cards together to create a stronger push. *Your experience level indicates the strength of your King and Crown Towers. *Gain experience by upgrading your cards. *Big troops are vulnerable to groups of small troops. *Groups of small troops are vulnerable to area damage. *Join a Clan and receive 100 Gems for completing the achievement. *TV Royale contains some of the best games played recently. Watch and learn! *Use Arrows to stop a group of small troops. *Giants target buildings and ignore enemy troops. *Knight followed by Archers is a simple and effective strategy. *Some troops deal area damage, hitting multiple units at once. *You get a free chest every four hours, and can collect up to two. *Each battle can last three minutes, possibly extended by a minute of sudden death tiebreaker. *During sudden death, the first player to get a Crown wins. *There are three types of card: Troops, Buildings and Spells. *Cards come in three levels of rarity: Common, Rare and Epic. *Balance your Battle Deck with cards that can target both ground and air. *You can take eight cards from your collection into battle. This is your Battle Deck. *Complete achievements to earn Gems! *Donating cards to your Clan gives experience and Gold, and makes you feel all warm and fuzzy inside. *The King only joins the fight after taking damage or losing a Crown Tower. *The Princesses protect the King from atop their Crown Towers. *Goblins only joined the Arena after their union signed a lucrative contract with the Royales. *All buildings slowly lose hitpoints, expiring after a set amount of time. *All Crown Towers target both ground and air troops. *Some defensive buildings only target ground troops, while others target both ground and air. *Common Cards can be upgraded to level 12. *Rare Cards can be upgraded to level 10. *Epic Cards can be upgraded to level 8. *Upgrading cards makes them more powerful, but their Elixir cost remains the same. *Gain Trophies to access new Arenas, which unlock more cards. *The selection of cards available in the Shop refreshes every 24 hours. *Rarer chests contain more cards and Gold. *Higher Arena chests contain more cards and Gold. *Gold Chests always contain at least one Rare Card. *Magical Chests always contain at least one Epic Card. *Your opponents are selected based on your Trophy count. *Bomb Tower is good against groups of small troops. *Support durable troops by deploying ranged troops behind them. *Protect squishy troops by deploying durable troops in front of them. *Prince deals double damage to the first target he strikes while charging. *Tesla cannot be damaged while underground, and only pops up when enemy troops are in range. *You can deploy on your opponent's side of the Arena after destroying one of their Crown Towers. *Use taunts to show your opponent you're a good sport. Or not. *Sometimes it's worth pushing for a three-Crown victory. Sometimes securing two Crowns is the smarter play. *Balloon drops a bomb when destroyed. Don't stand still. *Elixir production is doubled during the final 60 seconds. *Goblin Huts and Barbarian Huts spawn troops every few seconds. *Tombstone releases a group of Skeletons when destroyed. *Rage increases movement and attack speed. *Damage spells like the Fireball deal half damage to Crown Towers. *10 Elixir is the maximum you can hold. *During battle, your starting cards are randomly selected from your Battle Deck. *Every 24 hours you can collect 10 Crowns to unlock the Crown Chest. *Lure troops to your side of the Arena to engage them with your Crown Towers. *Using Elixir efficiently is the key to victory. *X-Bows and Mortars can directly damage your opponent's Crown Towers if positioned near the middle. *Giants can be effective on defense, too. *Sometimes holding on to a card is the best play to make. *When deployed, all troops march towards the enemy King, attacking their preferred targets along the way. *Inferno Tower's damage increases over time while attacking the same target. *Giant Skeleton carries a large bomb, which he carelessly drops when destroyed. Oops! *Each Sunday the Shop contains twice as many cards! *Free Chests and Crown Chests are the only chests which can contain Gems. *Hog Riders can jump over the river. *Golems target buildings and ignore troops. *Golem explodes when destroyed and splits into two smaller Golemites. *P.E.K.K.A and Mini P.E.K.K.A are easily distracted, but they hit like a truck. *Trophies that you win are deducted from your opponent's Trophies! *Experts have long believed that lightning is attracted to tall objects, however, new research indicates that lightning is, in fact, attracted to high hitpoints. *One day, Wall Breakers realized that they could do a lot more damage if they THREW the bomb instead of sat beside it. Imagine that! *Poison deals damage overtime, while slowing troop movement and attack speed. It smells nasty, too. *P.E.K.K.A: No one knows what's behind that mask. Maybe even another mask. *The Wizard can control all elements, except his hair. *Golem has a heart made of stone. *There are rumors about a card type rarer than Epic... *Dropping Trophies isn't beneficial, because chests from higher Arenas give you a lot more Gold and many more Cards! *Ice Wizard is the coolest of casters. He flings ice shards which slow enemy movement and attack speed. Category:Interfaces